The invention relates to a method and a device for decoding data. In particular, the invention relates to reducing an energy consumption of such a device.
Decoders may implement an iterative decoding scheme for decoding data blocks encoded by a forward error correction code. The average power consumption of a decoder increases with the number of iterations required to converge a data block towards an acceptable number of errors.